Yo's suceeding
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: When Yo finally steals Chum chum, fanboy will stop at nothing to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I thought about if Yo actually succeeded in taking Chum chum. I figured it would make a good story. XD

Yo happily skipped down the street off in her own girly world. She had a great day. Her daddy had bought her another pet cat Scampers because her other one had turned into a zombie.

Ah. The only thing that would make this day a perfect day, if she had Chum chum to herself. But that would probably never happen since Fanboy was always in the way. Sheesh, he ruined everything.

Yo stopped skipping and just walked the whole way to the Frosty Mart. _The Frosty Mart, I don't think I've been here for a while_. Yo thought.

She walked through the sliding doors and entered the store. Yo only took a couple of steps when she spotted Fanboy and Chum chum standing near the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine talking to each other.

Yo sighed and hid behind the shelf when she saw Chum chum. "Darn that Fanboy," Yo gumbled. "If I could just get him out of the way, Chum chum could be mine."

"That makes two of us." A deep voice said.

Yo spun around and looked up at Boog. She was confused. "You want Chum chum too?" She asked.

Boog rolled his eyes. "No, dweeb, that's not what I meant."

"Well, what do you mean?" Yo said impatiently.

Boog smiled evily. "What I mean is that I want to bring down the tall one over there." Boog said, pointing at Fanboy.

Yo smiled. "Well, maybe we could work something out." She said.

Boog rubbed his fists together. "What do you have in mind?"

Fanboy sipped his cold drink. He was having a fine tme just hanging out with Chum chum…until he saw Yo.

He blocked her way in front of Chum chum. Just in case she wanted to take him. But Yo just stood there smiling. "What's with you?" Fanboy asked, a bit confused. "Aren't you going to…you know…"

Yo nodded, still smiling. "You can either give him to me now or you will regret it."

Fanboy laughed. "Oh right, what are you going to do?" Fanboy said, smirking. "No matter what you do Yo, I won't let you have him."

Chum chum cheered for Fanboy. "That's right- tell it straight to her." He said.

Yo cleared her throat. "Oh, Boog? That's your cue."

Then Boog appeared from behind the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. He grabbed Fanboy's arms and tied them together. Yo took this time to pick up Chum chum and stuff him in her back pack. She skipped towards the door. Fanboy struggled to get away from Boog. "Yo, just stop it! Why are you doing this? You are such a frickin jerk!" Fanboy yelled at her.

This made Yo stop walking. "Well, why?" Fanboy yelled again.

Yo walked up to Fanboy and stared into his green eyes. _He has green eyes? Huh, never noticed that before. _Yo thought.

"Just answer the question!" Fanboy snapped at her.

Yo giggled. "I don't need to." She said. She patted him lightly on the head before skipping out the door. _Uh… I just hate it when she does that. _Fanboy grimaced. As soon as Boog let go of him, Fanboy rubbed at the spot on his head which she had touched to get rid of that cootie feeling.

Lenny had watched the whole thing from behind the counter. "Man, I thought guys were annoying till' I saw that girl." He said to himself.

Author's note: Fanboy to the rescue! Yay!

R and R please! And no, the story is not over!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! I'm back! So here is part two of Yo's succeeding! XD**

Yo ran down the street, ingoring Chum chum's pleads from her backpack. Yo was so excited. She had actually managed to steal Chum chum! When Yo finally reached her house, she ran up to her room and locked the door. She sighed with relief and unzipped her back pack. Chum chum jumped out and ran to her bedroom door.

He desperately tried to open the door, but Yo had locked. "I want to be with Fanboy!" He cried out to Yo. "Not you!"

"It's ok Chum chum." Yo soothed. She tried to pick him up but he ran to the closet and hid in there. "You know, Fanboy is eventually come and rescue me." Chum chum said from inside the closet.

Yo groaned. She had forgotten about that. What if he did actually come? Of course he would…

Yo then had an idea. She ran to her bedside table, which had a phone. She picked up the phone and dialed 741-283-1029. "Hello? Lupe, I need your help with something." Yo said.

After talking to Lupe, she dialed the Frosty Marts number. "Hello Boog, I need your help with something." Yo said. "Can you be at my house soon?"

Fanboy ran down the street, pausing to catch his breath a couple of times. _I got to get Chum chum back! _He thought franticly. When Fanboy finally made it Yo's house he found that the door was locked.

"Yo! Let me in!" Fanboy yelled. _I swear_…

Just when he was thinking about breaking a window, the door creaked open. Fanboy peaked in. The whole house was dark. Fanboy slowly stepped in. The second he did, the door shut behind him, and he was in complete darkness. _Ok, now I'm getting freaked out!_ He thought.

Fanboy felt something grab his arm. He gasped and yanked it away and tried to run away, but something tripped him and he fell to the hard floor. "Owww oh…god." Fanboy moaned.

He stood up and looked for a light switch. When he finally found one, he turned it on. Fanboy was in the kitchen and Boog and Lupe were blocking the doorway, so he couldn't get away.

"W-where's Chum chum?" Fanboy asked.

"I don't think you really need to know." Boog smirked.

"Yeah, what he said." Lupe agreed. "Yo just wants you to leave and to stop bothering her."

Fanboy put his hands on his hips. "Or what?" He challenged.

Boog cracked his knuckles. "I think you know what we would do to you." He smiled.

"Yeah, what he said." Lupe agreed.

Fanboy's emerald eyes widened. He tried to run past them. They tried to grab him and pinned him to the ground. "I think now Yo could pay us extra, now that we caught you." Boog said.

"Yeah, what he said! Wait a minute! We were supposed to keep him out!" Lupe pointed out.

Boog shrugged. "We have him in captivity." I think Yo would pay us for that."

Fanboy rolled his eyes as they forced him up the stairs. _She's actually paying people to mess with me? That's really dumb._ He thought in annoyance.

Boog knocked on Yo's bedroom door. "Come in." Boog shoved Fanboy through the door and shut it behind him before Fanboy could protest. Fanboy stared at the door for a few seconds, then glared at Yo, who was sitting on her window bench, smiling.

"Where's Chum chum?" He growled. Yo just giggled. "You'll neve find him!" She said.

"Yo, I have played hide-and-seek with him a thousand times, I know where he would hide." Fanboy insisted. He looked around the room for a few seconds. "He is in the closet, isn't he? Fanboy said.

He started walking toward the closet when Yo panicked. She grabbed his cape and yanked on it, causing him to gasp for air. She then attacked him and they both threw punches at each other.

Yo panted. "You wouldn't hit a girl!" She yelled.

"Oh-yes *cough* I would!" Fanboy gasped. He raked his finges at Yo, trying to get her hands off his throat. He kicked her in the stomach and she let go of his neck. Fanboy ran to her closet and opened the door.

"Fanboy!" Chum chum yelled. "You came to rescue me!"

Fanboy grabbed his friend and they both ran downstairs and out of Yo's house. They didn't stop until they reached the Fanlair.

Yo didn't bother chasing them. She sighed. Oh well, she would try again some other time.

The End


End file.
